


Naemon and Pelidil

by Sjoll



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: M/M, vague fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjoll/pseuds/Sjoll
Summary: 259 words of vague fluff. Enjoy?





	Naemon and Pelidil

"If I have to read one more foolish sentence about the efficiency of nordic trade routes, I shall slay every last Thane in that bitter hellscape."

"Ready for a break, my lord?"

The prince's sharp sideways glare was answer enough.

"Perhaps a drink would settle your mind… ?" 

Not  waiting for an answer, Pelidil poured a short glass of colovian brandy and handed it to the prince, who emptied it within seconds. Silently, he poured another.

"Why must it be I that deals with the Nords. Isn't my sister supposed to represent our great nation?"

"In this situation, my lord, you possess powers of persuasion she simply cannot." 

Prince Naemon frowned at his advisor and assistant, rolling his shoulders in discomfort. 

"Bah, don't remind me."

Pelidil stood, walking across the room to a narrow window. He removed the clasp holding the decorated glass pane in place and pushed softly. As it swung open, sounds of distant nightlife echoed into the room, as revelers and tavern patrons in the streets below drank the evening away.

Allowing the prince a moment to breathe, the Vicereeve stood in silence. He sometimes found the background hum of Vulkhel Guard to be calming. It was reassuring to know that, despite the chaos and stresses of the noble lifestyle, normal people still carried on, as they always did. Pelidil could only hope it brought his prince as much peace as it did for him.

"By all that is holy, shut up those rowdy peasants, will you?" 

"Of course, my lord."

Well, it was a nice thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Confession: I know literally nothing about these characters. I just happened upon them in ESO and the inspiration struck me to write a tiny dumb thing about what I wanted them to be lol.


End file.
